New Super Mario Bros. U
New Super Mario Bros. U (ニュー・スーパーマリオブラザーズ・U Nyū Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Yū?) is a side-scrolling platform video game in the Super Mario franchise developed by Nintendo for the Wii U. It is the fourth title in the New Super Mario Bros. series of Mario games. It was released as a launch title in North America on November 18, 2012, in Europe and Australia on November 30, 2012, and in Japan on December 8, 2012. An additional campaign for the Year of Luigi, New Super Luigi U, was released as downloadable content on June 20, 2013, and was released as a standalone package on July 13, 2013, in Japan, July 26, 2013, in Europe and August 25, 2013, in North America. The Completionist On November 23rd, 2012, Jirard reviewed New Super Mario Bros. U for his now annual "Black Friday Special" episode of The Completionist. At the time of this episode's release, the game had only came out 5 days after the game's North America Launch. The episode opens with a little skit about Jirard beating the game in a day. This consists of Greg entering the room to see an unmoving Beardman, only saying "I beat it." Jirard expresses some disappointment that the story is the same as past Mario games, but isn't surprised. However, the presentation gives him a rush of nostalgia, and praises the HD visuals as the best Mario has looked up to that point. However, he finds himself wishing the graphics weren't so similar to past games in the franchise. Special attention is given to the Starry Nights level, which he feels truly showcases what the Wii U can do. Greg finds himself loving Baby Yoshi, if only for the way he adds the music in any level. Jirard compliments the diversity in level concepts and pacing, along with its level curve. He's also fond of the Miiverse integration, and made many notes while recording the episode. He also compliments the new Acorn power-up, and Nabbit. He has some minor gripes with the tediousness of the challenge mode, but finds the bosses to be repetitive, and static. The final boss is an exception, though, has he finds it's the perfect mix of nostalgic and innovative. Alex makes an appearance in the episode using the Wii U's call function. Remastered New Super Mario Bros. U was the fourth of six episodes to be remastered during the break in between Season 3 and Season 4. The remastering was due to getting flagged by Nintendo despite a pseudo-partnership. Some of the music was changed slightly to make sure the automated process didn't flag the video. Trivia * This is the first review of a Wii U game (it was released shortly after the Wii U and game had been released). ** This is also the first review of a brand new game that uses the traditional Completionist format. * The entire playthrough recording took up 62 GB of space. * The All-Stars Pack joke originates in this episode, as Jirard had yet to review Super Mario Bros. 3, the last of the games in the Super Mario All-Stars Pack, at the time. * Miiverse posts by Proton Jon and ProJared are seen in the episode. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Wii U Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus